


Pokemon World (Issekaid as a pokemon)

by Cachorrineo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, MC turned it to a pokemon, Mix of manga more violent pokemon world with some mystery dungeon, pokemon attack people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachorrineo/pseuds/Cachorrineo
Summary: ? loved pokemon since was a child, played from red, blue to actual titles. One day has a weird with a Mew another day is a pokemon hatching.As a pokemon now have to survive the wild pokemons and crazy people, as a former human need learn to leave some human feelings behind. Will ? learn to live as a pokemon or will persue humanity?





	Pokemon World (Issekaid as a pokemon)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry if I make some mistakes, I'm writen to learn more.

The moment I got conscious I became scared. My body was was being pressed, I could not see a thing in dark, scared I struggled to get free. I heard some cracking sound and then I was free. My vision was blurry, there was some cracking noises around and I'm a bit annoyed with a buzzing sensation. While I was trying to understand what is going on some water hit me making me fall on my back. I wasn't pain but was scary.

When it stopped I opened my eyes and saw a huge dinosaur, blinked a few times trying to understand it. Suddenly a memory came to me. The dream! I had a weird dream with a shiny Mew yeah it talked to me, we were talking about pokemon how I loved it, played all portable games and wished life in the world of my childhood dreams.

Am I still dreaming? Paying more attention the huge dinosaur looks like a feraligatr... around me there was many huge eggs hatching, Totodile like beings are coming out of it some penguin like Piplup too. Pokemon don't just lay one egg? Whatever it's just a dream. So I decided just go with the flow.

Soon it became a nightmare, my clutch totodile siblings started biting each other. I panicked and scratched around trying to run for my life, a light blue piplup followed me. As time went on I realized I was fucked, the hungry feeling started and worsen while I never woke up. Scared me the feeling of killing the piplup who followed me. It's not exactly a feeling but a sort of instinct that my mind fight off because I love this pokemon.

So I decided to look for some fruit. I went as far as possible from the beach in to a forest. I noticed I must very tiny because every thing else is soo huge, even grass. the moment some blurry thing passed really fast beside beside me I acted by instinct I bite it as hard as I could. The thing was scratching badly so I scratched back too.

When it finally stop I felt good, took me time to kick the instinct mode and being logic again. I freaked out when I realized I eat what I caught. Some water formed in my mouth washing the blood as I screeched around crying. When I finally calmed down I saw my piplup sibling with a bloody face eating the remainings so I freaked out again.

Soon I realized I had not time to freak out. The other pokemon around would kill us too if they had a chance. Sentret, rattata, pidgey, hoppip, spinarak, aipom, spearow and even a heracross attacked us.

I gladly this body of mine is very strong even if I'm weaker, with King by my side we could fend off. We were luck to have egg moves King's yawn, agility, icy wind, feather dance and especially Aquaring were life savers, because we wild pokemon don't have the luxury of having medicine or go to a pokecenter.

Mines were crunch, ice punch, metal claw, fake tears, dragon dance and aqua jet. This world clearly is not bind by game, anime or manga rules, so I had to test many thing to be sure. The weakness and resistance does really work here and it is a bless because at least I can use strategy. Our moves are very weak and sloppy compared to the games, soon I realised it is like anime and super mystery dungeon were we need train to master it.

The pokemons around made me guess I'm in johto around route 29 but deeper in forest where we could not explore in game. To survive I planned very careful some safe place to us in a cave. I looked for berries around, King was very puzzed by my actions of collecting trainers garbage and storing berries. I am glad they look like how they are in games, so I could use oran and leppa to cure heath and fatigue after using moves.Sadly unlike the game I can know our level or stats, at least our instinct make us know when the other pokemon feels too strong for us. After defeating many pokemon I sense some sort of power up and more energetic, I guess it is the reason why many pokemon are so aggressive and are ready to fight, after some time it's hader to get this sensation.

Focused on our survival I made a training schedule hoping of strengthen our bodies like some EV training. I used a lot of muay thai past life schedule combined with move training too. I was sad realise my short arms and especially legs was not fit for muay thai blows, at least the punches I can combine with ice punch. King is not a good spar partner, but is very good as a partner in move training.

* * *

Missing humanity I tried to approach someone. I'm not cute like my brother so any person who saw me fled like I was a monster who would eat them alive. The ones who did not do it were brat trainers who threw pokeballs on me the moment spotted me or used a pokemon to battle me first and threw the ball later.

One night I snuck in Cherrygrove city with bro to look for if was really there the mystic water necklace guy, it were and gave me for free. it really works making water moves stronger. Since my only water moves are a pitiful water gun and aqua jet I gave it to bro who have a very strong buble attack. Maybe it is because his kind are better on special moves than physical ones. I found the nuggets around too.

Took a long time for people realise I was harmless for people so I could go in the city without frighten the locals, for the first time I could se myself in a mirror. I'm a very odd totodile, almost shiny like gen II with bluish purple back spike scales and mouth, bluish green scales. However it have a metallic looking especially the ones in my chest instead of being white are metallic. I made me think if I am some sort of mutation.

After become to strong for this place pokemon I moved north to find Violet city. We beat a lot of wild pokemon and noob trainer on our way, almost there an horde of hellish bellsprouts attacked it was a very painful experience, I was lucky to not get poisoned like king, but get paralysed is not fun either I had to ice punch our way to the city.

At first people were very wary of me, even the gym leader came to check me, but as soon he realised I wasn't aggressive the city started to ignore me. Falkner was a very cool guy, a bit strange see a real person with natural blue hair.

I planned to stay for a long time in city learning human language and write from this word, I sneaked close to school every day and play with the brats.

Three years later I became fluent on understand human language, still I could not speak. Here is not like the anime where pokemon can speak their names, no, it's more like the game were we just make weird noises some like animals some not. We trained a lot on Sprout tower, Falkner gym and passing trainer. Especially Falkner gym made us stronger and faster I bet we are around level 20 because evolution started to bother us.

I convinced King to not evolve right now because this way is easier to control and learn our attacks and because it would scary less the humans. Trainers and gym leader are not just for the fun, they are the ones who put down dangerous pokemon around cities. I learned it two years ago when Falkner and his disciples killed a swarm of Beedrills who attaked the city.

It was a very scary event, even the bug gym leader came here investigate after the beedrill swarm were dealt. After this some citizens imported some growlithe and vulpix from Kanto placing them at route 36 to help the birds deal with the bug types especially the ones who came from the park.

After doing all I needed I planed go to another place. On our way way to newbark a wild shinx tried beat me, I made a new discover while fighting it the annoying buzz feeling I get around me is some sort of electricity sensor and electricity don’t hurt me. After I beat it I convinced it to go with us. I offered protection while it teach me use electricity.

Our journey to kanto was interrupted by a shit trainer who wanted to catch us. He was trash, used all his six pokemon to beat us. Bayleef, raichu, shiny charmander, staravia, dratini and a larvitar. I bet he bought all those pokemon, because he was very lame at commanding, his pokemon did not trusted him.

Some dragon dance and ice punch I took down dratini and larvitar first, because they were annoying shinx held Raichu while King dealt with staravia and bayleef with yawn, agility and ice winds. After beating them I came to fight the annoying bayleef. It's razor leaf and powders were in area, I took alot of hits because I had to get close to ice punch it. King soon came to help me with a nice aqua ring on me and a icy wing on bayleef shooing those leafs away. After it fell I went help shinx while King dealt with the charmander.

In the end the trainer got back almost all his pokemon but let the charmander as a distraction for us. The poor thing tried to run after its trainer but the trash broke its pokeball. It started to cry when realised it's fate.

I had to stop the shinx from beating it to death. I got one bag I use to store berries and trainer trash, got the orans, leepa, half used potions and started to treat us spraying potion even on charmander, shared the food too. I the end charmander joined us too. It made me change my plans forget kanto.

* * *

For a year me and bro helped Raiga and Ruby train in the way to Union cave. With Raiga help I learned spark I could combine it with a thunder punch. On route 32 I challenged many trainers, bellsprouts and mareeps.

There was many things I collected too, including a TM, shell bell and heart scale. Improvising a string with mareep wool I made some sort of pendant with it for me. Before enter Union cave we ate all berries and I spend a week collecting fresh ones, enough for last a month.

Inside we fought wild pokemon and trainers, I collected more things for the first two days. Then we went to basement floor. After fighting some trainers there we waited a few days and soon lapras came.

This word does not work like a mystery dungeon where pokemon talk like humans. We kind of understand each other by instinct and some vocalization but not as complex as human. Well some pokemon have more complex comunication skills than others especialy those who live with humans. Lapras is one of those pokemon who have complex communication skills in nature. It was hard mimic those sounds.

“Can you give us a ride?” I tried.

Some lapras approached us.

"Where?" "Hi" "Where is full of snow?" ...

I waited the calm and listen to me.

"Where the is a lot of water and sun,the land where the ruler of land and the rulers of water sleeps"

I was surprised how they got where I wanted to go. Some mumbled it was too far, but some accepted.

It was twenty days of travel, It was very safe with a huge group of lapras around. King and I took the opportunity swim on open sea. It was perfect to help use develop more our water skills, we traded some hints with the lapras. Bro learn surf my lame water gun became acceptable scald. Ruby ember turned into a flamethrower, she helped Raiga develop a powerful fire fang, since he could not train his electric moves on lapras back.

I got very excited to see the beach, soon I would meet my favorite region from the games.


End file.
